


How Horribly Cliché

by Merfilly



Category: Clue (1985)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. White is cool and calm for the trial</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Horribly Cliché

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



She was, of course, the picture of innocence through the entire, nasty ordeal. Certainly she had killed that minx of a woman, but what proof did they truly have?

Her lawyers would protect her. For now, the notoriety was something of a pleasure, with the trial bumping McCarthy off the front page for a day or two. She waited, day in and day out, her bond posted early on in the process, and gauged the feeling of the court.

When the first of the other 'guests' of that party was pronounced guilty, then Mrs. White reconsidered her plans. Maybe she should take what she could and flee while there was a chance.

She certainly didn't want to end up a cliché like those women she heard about in prison. Stripes certainly had never suited her, after all.


End file.
